Brothers in Arms 1: Drop
Brothers in Arms #1 was first released on May 2008 by Dynamite Entertainment and Gearbox Software. This marked the first graphic novel in the four-part series. Summary The comic, titled "Drop", take place differently from the Rendezvous with Destiny level from Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. And focused primarily from Matt Baker point of view during the D-Day night drop. The novel also showed alongside from the deleted level Nine Days Earlier. Plot The novel started off with a baseball game playing in St. Louis, with Matt Baker playing as a pitcher for the St. Louis baseball team. His best friend, George Risner who is playing as the catcher, tells Baker that they have one more strike to make into the playoff. Three years later, Matt is inside an army tent with his squad, days before the Normandy invasion. Baker and Risner are sitting on a table while Risner was telling Baker to take him on the plane, since he is a tanker due to his broken leg that he received from a baseball game years ago. During the conversation, Hartsock rushed into the tent to informed Baker that their squad leader, Sgt. Saunderson, had botched the practice jump. Baker followed Hartsock outside to where a group of men are at outside of the camp. Two medics are working on the sergeant who is gravely injured and they injected needles onto his chest cavity to drain out the blood. Later on, one of the medic informed Baker that Saunderson had died. Baker comforted him and told him that it wasn't his fault. He then went into the tent to find Hartsock and Corrion arguing about who should be squad leader now that the invasion is only days away. Corrion insulted Hartsock by saying Hartsock wanted everyone dead which ignited a fight. Baker told them that the brass had already promoted Baker and understand why it was him and not them. Five days later, Baker is now on the plane on his way to Normandy alongside with Mac, Hartsock, Allen and Garnett, and the rest of 3rd squad. Before they could get ready to jump when the red light came on, flaks hit the sky and rocketed the plane. The paratroopers stand up and hook up to the cable line as soon as shrapnels from a nearby flak burst into the main of the plane. One of the shrapnels ended up cutting right through the chest of Muzza, killing him. Soon the green light came on, prompting everyone to jump out of the plane. Baker survived the drop but his chute ended up getting caught by a tree as he neared the ground. Then a German soldier came to hold him at gunpoint, only to be shot by Hartsock. Hartsock then gave Baker his Colt .45 (since Baker lost his leg bag during the drop) and they both set off to link up with any paratroopers they could find. After an hour of walking, they stumbled into a German ambush, where they quickly defeated the German with the assistance of two P-47s that flew overhead. After the fight, Baker had a flashback back to the ballgame years prior during the last pitch for the playoff. He tossed the ball to George at home base right when the opposite team player slide and broke George's leg. Back to Normandy, the seaborne landing had started and George Riser is looking over the LCT ramp towards Utah Beach. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant George Risner * Sergeant Saunderson (DOA) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett * Private David Muzza Gallery Trivia * This is the first novel in the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. * The chapter take place differently from the Rendezvous with Destiny and Nine Days Earlier from the first game. ** It mix the scene with Rendezvous with Destiny and Roses All The Way as Baker was the one caught by the German instead of Red and Red saved Baker like Doyle save Red * It showed the reason how George broke his leg which kept from becoming a paratrooper. This chapter also showed how Baker became a squad leader. Category:Brothers in Arms Comic Category:Comics